Metis' Mendum III
Chapter III - Copiousness ﻿Penia P.O.V. Poros wasn't the easiest to convince, I ended up leading him away from the mortal machinery and into the, well the world I would say. But he was quite annoying, the way that he was constant questioning me about whether or not this was even real or if he was just being stitched up by a hidden camera crew and was waiting to see them jump out and say something witty like "Gotcha'". It had been difficult enough for him living in that rustic condition for his childhood, but it was easier for me because . . . well, I'll tell you later. "Penia, we have known each other for most of our childhood, I have heard every secret you know as well as I have shared mine, but this fable you are telling me takes the cake" Poros exclaimed . I stopped walking and turned around "I realise that this is alot to take in for you seeing as your memory has never been the best . . ." I had to pause, I felt like I was going to cry. I rubbed my eyes. I must resist I told myself. Poros unfortunately noticed, He lowered his legs to meet my face. "You alright?" He asked. I straightened up and nodded quickly before continuing "Yeh, well um . . . youm remember all those stories I used to tell whenever we couldn't sleep right?" "Yeh" Poros laughed "Which was every night" I smiled "Yes, well the gods, heroes and 'gulp' monsters . . . well, they're real and in America". I had hoped that Poros would believe me after everything that we had all been through, but . . . he wasn't. "Yikes you really are into the act aren't you" He swiveled round several time "Hey, haha i've had some fun, you can come out now. The jokes over". I turned him round to my sight "Poros, this isn't a game. Monsters are everywhere and you are just giving them a reason to come. If you don't believe me, then what about that Protogenoi that was after you, that energy blast you perfected. And also, how do you explain the fact that you held up the entire Saturn V Rocket while in mid-air?" Poros eyes widened "Your not joking are you?" Finally I thought. I turned and carried on walking. suppose that Poros never made any physical discription of anyone? Yeh I thought not, I'll do it then Well as I walked along the side of a lagoon, I saw Poros reflection follow mine, he was always quite handsome in my opinion with his pure white hair and eyes, yeh literally. When they first found him they thought he was an albino, until they realised that albinos don't have white eyes, they just concluded that it was a very light grey. I remember when he talked to me that he hated having "Old Man Hair" after many kids teased him for having white hair, he literally said he wanted a darker colour, and like an instant, the back of his hair changed to jet black faster than you could blink. He was also a good height of about just under 6', being bigger made all the difference as the smaller you were, the more vunerable you were (better not go down that road. Me? I was less glamorous with my muddy like hair and hazel coloured eys, but Poros never made a hurtful comment about it, he even said it was sweet. He was always friendly towards misfits in the orphanage like myself. Maybe because he thought of himslef as a misfit too. I then stopped dead in my tracks. Poros almost crashed into me. "What?" He asked. But then became speechless at the most gory sight: In front of the path was a body of a boy roughly our age, he had black hair, but that was all that I coyuld discribe about him that wouldn't make your skin crawl, his eyes were blood shot and his entire boy was blooied with claw and fang marks. Unfortunatly we just happened to know this victim. "Dean!" Poros cried, as he already mentioned, some of us didn't have names so we were given ones after hurricanes and tropical storms. "Some people have a scent which attarcts monsters that would love to rip them to shreds, or some mortal are just unlucky but to run into them by accident" I told Poros. I couldn't help my self but began to cry, Poros buried his face into one of his hands. "Oh how sweet" a voice said behind us. We turned in an instant to see a demonic womanly figure weilding a staff laughing behind us, she wore nothing but a cape which actted as a tunic while here faced was concealed under a hidden shadow-like helmet. "Ananke!" I yelled. "So we meet again, but oh you brought my catch to me, how thoughtful of you". "Who are you?" Poros asked. Ananke laughed "I am only Ananke and the Protogenoi of Fate, and it is your fate to die by my hand, along with this Personificational Immortal you are standing next to". Poros immeadiatly turned his head at me "Personi-what?" I looked at him straight at the eye, I didn't want to tell him until he was more confortable around the whole subject, but . . . "Yes Poros, she's right. I'm not mortal, I too am an immortal. I'm a personification, the embodied representaion of poverty". Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page